


Dreamer

by flower_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_girl/pseuds/flower_girl
Summary: Baekhyun is the number one pick for an idol survival show but right before the semi-finals where they eliminate down to twenty-four members, he withdraws from the show due to ‘health complications’. He’s actually pregnant with EXO member Chanyeol’s baby.





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something...it's not my greatest work but I might as well share it

The side of the toilet is cold against Baekhyun’s head but he can’t find himself to move away, body exhausted and feverish. Any sudden movements make him feel like throwing up all over again and there is absolutely nothing left in his stomach. He had dry heaved everything in the past fifteen minutes. The tight leather hugging his thighs is irritatingly sweaty and the back of his throat feels raw and sore. His eye makeup is probably ruined from his tears and he doesn’t even want to think about the state of his hair, which was most likely matted down with sweat. Not even the half can of hairspray that was holding up his artfully messed up hair could combat against the toilet.

There is a knock on the bathroom door and Baekhyun jumps, finally lifting his head away from the toilet.

“We start recording in fifteen minutes,” another one of the trainees says. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun calls back hoarsely. “I’ll be out soon.” He stands up on wobbly legs and rests his hand against the door for a second to steady himself. With a deep breath, he finally unlocks the stall and steps out, his pale, washed out face greeting him in the mirror. The concealer underneath his eyes are doing an awful job of hiding his dark spots and his overall aura is just sickly.

They are recording the semifinals today, where the remaining thirty-two trainees would perform and they would be cut down to twenty-four next week. Then the final eleven would be chosen to form the debut team and it had yet to be decided if they would be a permanent idol group or just a temp group before being sent back to their respective companies. Baekhyun had been ranked number one consistently ever since the first episode had aired and his audition clip had gone viral online. He had played and sung Moon of Seoul by memory before dancing to DBSK’s Mirotic. He had been the first trainee to make it to the A team and then his ending shot of their large group mv had also gone viral, sealing his spot as the number one pick of the season.

Today Baekhyun is supposed to be performing to an original song with a club beat. He has a special solo part where he swivels his hips around and it’s supposed to drive the crowd crazy but he has no idea how he is supposed to do it without throwing up. There is also this long high note he had fought hard for during practices and he just can’t fall flat on it. He has to suck it up though because this is his dream. In the future there would be times where he would have to perform in even worse conditions. This was just a primer for him. _I can do this_ , he thinks to himself as he tries to hype himself up. He rinses his mouth quickly and slaps his face lightly to wake himself up more. He then tries fixing his hair and cleaning up his smudged makeup and once he deems himself presentable he’s out of the bathroom and walking towards the waiting room.

Baekhyun greets the staff running around for final preparations and he can hear the cheers and chatter of the show’s fans in the auditorium. Excitement starts to build low in his belly again. Despite the harsh glimpse of idol life that he had seen in the past five months, he really did love performing. It had been his dream since high school and everything he ever wanted was finally in his grasp. All those years of training and all those tears and sweat in the practice room would finally amount to something.

As soon as a PD catches sight of him, he is ushered into the waiting room and sat next to his team. The cameras are already rolling and he automatically puts a smile on his face as the first team to perform that night gets ready for their stage. They are dressed in bright colors and cute sweater vests, a complete one-eighty from Baekhyun’s own concept today. Baekhyun tries his best to react nicely to the few performances before his but it’s getting hard to once his stomach begins acting up again and this time it’s not from the excitement of being on stage. Someone’s cologne is clogging up his nose and making him gag with each breath but he can’t just storm out to puke again. Instead he swallows the bile down and gently sips from his sponsored water bottle.

“Phoenixes you’re up next,” someone calls out. Baekhyun stands up with his team, trying to balance himself as they are shuffled backstage. Stylists and makeup artists start making last minute adjustments to them as their mics are clipped on and Baekhyun suddenly feels claustrophobic, his breath catching in his chest as people crowd even more on him in the tiny space. Someone is giving him instructions and he can’t quite hear them but he nods anyway. Just five minutes on stage and then he could sprint to the bathroom again.

Baekhyun isn’t even under the spotlight yet but he is already beginning to sweat hard, getting lightheaded as the leader of his group gathers them all in a little huddle. 75,000 bonus votes were on the line today and some people in his group definitely needed the extra votes to advance to the next stage. Baekhyun tries to take in a deep breath but instead feels all the blood rush from his head to other parts of his body and he sways to steady himself.

“You okay?” the leader eyes him concerned. Baekhyun nods, trying to get a grip on himself. Four minutes dancing and maybe a one-minute interview. He could do this. He had to do this.

“Phoenixes you’re up,” the director calls. The boys around him give out one last war cry and he can hear the MC introduce them and the crowd roars. One by one they begin to head up the stairs onto the stage. Baekhyun asks for a quick gulp of water before he shakily begins to climb the stairs. Halfway up the short steps, his knees weaken and he crouches down holding onto them. His head is pounding know and things seem to be floating in his vision. Voices are floating in and out of his ears and he stands up again, trying to take another step. He falters though and someone catches him before he is being gently shaken. There is more shouting and a light is shined in his eyes but Baekhyun can’t focus on any of that anymore. Instead he finds his vision slowly slipping and then everything is black.

 

He’s on the stage, dressed in a simple white button up, the first two buttons undone to show off his collar bones and a pair of fitted black slacks dressing his legs. The audience is completely empty and there’s a single, bright spotlight on a sleek, black grand piano sitting center stage. Baekhyun’s fingers are itching to play River Flows In You for some reason so he slowly walks over to the piano. There’s no bench so he stands next to it and presses down on a sleek key, the note playing back loudly and clearly. He smiles at the familiar sound and presses down on another key. Instead of a note playing though there’s a single cry and he startles, taking a step back. The cry continues, clear and whiney and Baekhyun hesitantly takes a few steps forward, peering inside the piano. There’s a baby cradled by a fluff of blankets, as naked as he possibly can be. He-it’s a boy-is squirming around as he continues to whine, his pale face stained a light pink as he kicks his little feet up, the dimples on his butt visible. His tiny fists are tight and his little pink mouth is pursed open. Baekhyun gently touches his knee and the baby stops crying, settling down his facial features as his scrunched up eyes slowly open to reveal their beautiful almond shape. The baby blinks and then focuses his eyes on Baekhyun. A small smile begins to form on his lips and then he starts to coo, reaching his arms out for Baekhyun. The baby giggles as Baekhyun leans in even closer and he kicks his feet out in excitement. Baekhyun is confused but the soft child is absolutely adorable and his heart his swelling with affection. The baby gently coos, fingers opening and closing for Baekhyun. Just as he’s about pick up the child, he stumbles and falls against the keys and there’s a loud cacophony of notes banging. He looks up and the baby and the blankets are gone. Then he’s falling through the keys again and into the floor and then once again into darkness.

 

When Baekhyun wakes up, it smells like sterility and antiseptic and his throat is achingly dry. He blinks around and notices that he’s in a hospital room and hooked up to an IV and other monitors. He can hear his heart rate in the background and he tries to sit up and press a button or something to alert the nurses that he’s awake. He’s probably missed the performance and the recording. He’s let down his team and he’s let down his fans. He doesn’t know where to go from here. He stretches his arm long enough for his finger to press against a red button in within a few seconds a nurse pops her head into his room, peeking through the privacy curtains.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she says, eyeing to make sure he wasn’t in a dangerous condition. “I’ll go get Doctor Jung and be right back.”

She doesn’t seem like she’s in a rush so Baekhyun figures that he must be in okay condition. He can guess the diagnosis already: fatigue and stress overload. The performance he had been preparing for had been very complicated. They had two weeks to prepare for it but just one week in, all the teams had been switched around and Baekhyun had to teach four new team members the entire dance which meant staying up late and correcting their choreography mistakes and fixing their bad vocal techniques. For the past week he had gotten maybe three hours of sleep each night and a half hour nap during the day. He had also placed himself on a strict diet because lately his pants seemed a bit tight on him and he knew that he gained weight easily when he was stressed. For breakfast he had a cup of yogurt and a banana. Lunch was whatever salad option they had at the dormitory cafeteria and dinner was usually half a cup of rice, some dried seaweed and tuna with very light mayo.

Baekhyun leans back down again and lets out a deep sigh. His entire body is exhausted and sore and he wonders how male leads in dramas are able to just leap up and rip out their IV’s before storming off to find their lovers. It seems like an incredibly impossible feat when compared to his current state.

There’s a knock on the door and a male doctor along with two nurses enter.

“Mr. Byun, glad to see that you’re awake,” Dr. Jung says as he ticks some things off of his clipboard. “What year is it?”

“2018,” Baekhyun answers easily.

“How old are you?”

“22,” Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes. He knows this is proper protocol but he finds it a bit ridiculous. It’s not like he was stuck in a coma for years. All he did was faint. Right now though, he’s feeling a lot better than he did back at the recording. The headache and nausea are gone.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“One. His name is Baekbom. He got married two years ago and now I have a niece. Her name is Jiyoung,” Baekhyun answers.

“Looks like you aren’t in too bad of shape then,” the doctor grins. They run a few more tests, checking out his vision and his hearing and then his reflexes. The nurses measure his blood pressure and his temperature and there’s a prescription being written but it’s not given to him just yet. The nurses leave and the doctor pulls up a chair to sit next to Baekhyun.

“You fainted from fatigue and stress overload,” he tells Baekhyun, just as the trainee had predicted earlier.

“It’s been a rough week,” Baekhyun admitted, not meeting the doctor’s eyes. He really should be taking better care of himself but this is also his dream and some things must be sacrificed for dreams to come true.

“I highly recommend that you get _at least_ nine hours of sleep at night,” the doctor tells him. Baekhyun wants to laugh at the ridiculousness. Six hours of sleep was normally heaven for him. He couldn’t imagine fitting in nine.

“And your stress levels should really be taken down too. It’s important for you to stay relaxed and content for the time being. High stress levels can be very dangerous for someone in your situation. We also recommend a more balanced diet of at least 2,500 calories a day. Your weight is a little on the low side and it’s not troubling yet but it can be in the future. We need you to come back for a blood sugar test too but that can be arranged for a later date. It’s very important that you start to take care of yourself Baekhyun. You’re not doing this alone anymore. You have someone who can only depend on you for the time being.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion. The doctor makes no sense and Baekhyun already knows that his health isn’t the best right now. He’ll try to do better, he really will, but he also needs to debut. He needs to be on the stage and he’ll do almost anything to get there.

“You don’t know, do you?” The doctor asks, looking a little shocked as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

“Know what?” Baekhyun replies, feeling a little worried now. What if something really was wrong?

The doctor sighs and looks down at his clipboard, flipping through reports and lab results.

“We need to have a serious talk right now.”

 

Baekhyun feels numb but it all makes sense now, the past month and everything that had been physically changing with him, all the weird puzzle pieces are finally falling together and they’re creating a picture but it’s a picture that leaves him completely terrified. He’s nauseous again but this time, it’s for a completely different reason. He wants to throw up because he’s scared. He doesn’t know what to do and he’s scared.

The sound of the door opening startles him and his heart rate doesn’t decrease as someone walks through the curtains, head covered in a black baseball cap and lower face covered with a white mask. Baekhyun would know those ears anywhere though. He loves those ears so much.

“Baek,” Chanyeol says, pulling down his mask before briskly walking to the side of his bed and sitting on the stool. He looks worried, his eyes scanning Baekhyun’s entire body for any injuries before resting on Baekhyun’s blank gaze.

“I heard you fainted before the performance and I came as soon as I could. My manager is taking care of the hospital bills and stuff right now and they said that you could be discharged as soon as you wanted to go home. The company is trying to rearrange things with the show but everyone knows that you had an emergency. They’re not going to penalize you or anything,” Chanyeol tells him, trying to reach out and hold Baekhyun’s hands. Both of Baekhyun’s hands are resting on top of his stomach though, fingers intertwined tightly and he’s afraid to let go. He’s afraid that something bad might happen if he lets go.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says his name softly and tenderly. It’s a name that he’s come to love so much in the past four years. It’s a name that he whispers every night on the phone before he goes to bed. It’s a name that he giggles when he’s the happiest and feels like he can take on the world. It’s a name that he moans out loud late at night when the two of them are together and nobody else matters. It’s a name that keeps him chasing after the spotlight, so that they can share their dream together. It’s someone that he might lose right now and he’s so very terrified.

“I need to tell you something,” he says very quietly and slowly. He can’t keep this a secret from Chanyeol.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asks, looking all too worried as he reaches for Baekhyun’s hand again.

Baekhyun tells him and it’s silent for a moment as the information sinks deep into both of them. Chanyeol blinks and then he looks at Baekhyun’s stomach, his hands still cradled protectively across it. Then the taller male leans forward and rests his head against the flat, warm surface and presses a long kiss on top of the hospital gown before nuzzling against it. Baekhyun’s hands go to tangle into Chanyeol’s soft brown hair as the other male begins whisper small promises against his stomach, the pretty words sinking into Baekhyun’s skin and warming his entire body. There are tears running down Baekhyun’s eyes but he continues to stroke Chanyeol’s hair to calm himself down. Right here, with Chanyeol and their unborn child, his dream is beginning to change and he knows that nothing will ever be the same.

 

 

_Byun Baekhyun Drops Out of PD101 Due to Health Complications_

 

            It was recently reported that the nation’s number one pick, Byun Baekhyun from SM Entertainment, on popular trainee survival show, PD101, was taken to the hospital right before his team’s semi final performances. Byun was seen fainting before taking the stage and an ambulance was called to take him to United Seoul Hospital where he was given proper treatment and rest. His team, Phoenixes, performed without him and managed to place first even without the presence of their lead vocalist and chosen center.

            At first, SME reps reported that Byun had been diagnosed with fatigue and stress overload and nothing serious had happened. The show also commented that they were awaiting their number one trainee’s return and that no penalizations were to be given to the trainee. However, the show recorded their second to last episode three days ago and rampant rumors have been saying that Byun had not shown up for the recording and has presumptuously dropped out of the show before the finals. Many have called this move a selfish media trick by SME to make Byun popular off the show before pulling him out of it to keep him away from the lengthy contract he would be required to sign if he debuted in the winning group.

            When reached for a statement, PD101 offered no comment but SME reps have confirmed that Byun has left the show for good, “ _After Baekhyun’s impromptu hospital visit, his healthcare providers, his management team, and his family have all decided that it is in his best interest to leave the show for the sake of his health. Baekhyun has also decided that it would be best for him to focus on his recovery and be away from the spotlight. He is very thankful for all the support and love he has received from the show and fans but would very much appreciate a private life while he recovers. We have no plans to debut him in our own group any time soon and a potential debut will only be discussed once Baekhyun has fully recovered and still has the wish to perform on stage_.”

            SME reps refused to comment on the nature of Byun’s health issues or what his recovery process consists of but that has only lead to fans and the public wondering just how serious his condition must be for him to completely drop out of the show. Since the statement has been made, Byun has deleted his public instagram account, on which he had nearly five million followers gathered in five months, but PD101 has yet to delete his profile from their website. It looks like the show still has hopes for its Dream Boy to come back and compete for the final center position of the group.

 

 

“Chanyeol, the baby is crying,” Baekhyun mumbles as the familiar sound of their son waking up for his midnight feeding blasts through the baby monitor. There’s movement besides him and then the warmth of his husband disappears for a few moments before it returns, the crying with him. Baekhyun lethargically sits up and reaches his arm out for Changwook who gets settled nicely into his arms. He lifts up his shirt and the three-month old baby latches on quickly, suckling away as Baekhyun closes his eyes. He’s expecting Chanyeol to crawl under the covers and fall asleep again but instead his husband sits behind him and pulls him in between his legs so that they’re pressed back to chest and Baekhyun’s head is resting comfortably against him.

“Sleep,” Chanyeol commands, kissing Baekhyun’s head gently. The smaller male still has his eyes closed but he is alert.

“What if I drop him?” Baekhyun asks, tightening his hold on their son. His biggest fear is that he’ll drop Changwook. The boy is just so tiny and fragile and Baekhyun is so very careful with him. Chanyeol’s arms come around him to help hold Changwook.

“ _We_ won’t drop him,” he says quietly, mouth muffled against Baekhyun’s baby shampoo scented hair. “I’ll stay up until he’s done eating and then I’ll go put him down again. You sleep.” Baekhyun is too tired to do anything and so he sleeps while Changwook feeds, supported by Chanyeol who keeps a watchful eye on both his little loves.

When a sleepy Changwook unlatches, choosing to nuzzle against the warmth of Baekhyun’s swollen chest again, Chanyeol takes him and then lays sleeping Baekhyun down gently on the pillow. Changwook begins to fuss from being taken away from his father but Chanyeol holds him close and burps him. He hums quietly to Changwook who quickly falls asleep with a full belly and is warm against his large father. Chanyeol walks back to the nursery and sets Changwook down carefully in his crib. He checks the temperature of the room to make sure it’s warm enough for his son and then makes his way back to Baekhyun. His husband is curled up on his side, looking like an absolute angel. Chanyeol lies down next to him and pulls him close, kissing the spot in between his brows. Baekhyun stays asleep and Chanyeol is exhausted too but he takes a few minutes more to just admire how lovely the love of his life looks.

It’s his first night back in Korea after a weeklong concert tour in Japan. He had missed Baekhyun and Changwook so much but his job as a member of EXO was important too. He wishes that had more time to spend with his husband and son but he had a contract to fulfill and people to not disappoint and Baekhyun understands everything. Baekhyun is almost too understanding. Even when Chanyeol is home, Baekhyun tries his best to do everything alone, including the cooking and the cleaning and the child rearing because he thinks that Chanyeol is tired from his nonstop schedules and deserves some rest but Chanyeol disagrees.

When he’s abroad, he gets nice hotel rooms and room service. He doesn’t have to lift a finger and everything that’s not to do with the actual stage gets done for him. Baekhyun on the other hand, is alone with their baby all the time. Every single day he spends raising Changwook and they both love their son but raising a child is not easy. Changwook doesn’t have a regular schedule yet so some days he’s up all night and sleeps through the day. Other days, he sleeps every three hours and wakes up crying for no reason. When Chanyeol isn’t there, Baekhyun is the one who deals with it all and he tries to put on a strong front but Chanyeol knows that his husband is tired. So he even when he’s dead exhausted from his schedules, he tries his best to help Baekhyun, who’s probably even more exhausted. Raising Changwook is a team effort and Chanyeol is pulling his weight. He can’t leave Baekhyun to do it all on his own.

 

Changwook begins crawling at eight months old and he’s quite fast. He can also pull himself up into standing position as long as he has something to hold onto and Baekhyun always has to keep an eye on him because the last time he diverted his attention for just a minute, Changwook had gotten all the way to the bathroom and had one hand on the toilet seat while the other hand was unraveling the roll of toilet paper on the side of the sink. When Baekhyun had called his name, the baby had dropped onto his butt and looked up at his father with big, innocent eyes, pretending like he wasn’t playing Godzilla just three seconds ago. Baekhyun just laughed and picked up his baby, washing both his hands with soap and warm water before setting him in his walker and cleaning up the mess of toilet paper left on the ground.

It’s nearing midnight but both Baekhyun and Changwook are still up. Changwook’s sleep schedule has gotten a lot better over the few months but he took a late nap today and refused to go to bed no matter how long Baekhyun rocked him in his arms. He might have also refused to sleep due to the fact that Chanyeol wasn’t there to rock and hum to him. Usually Baekhyun just put him in his crib and shut off all the lights and let the child whine and fuss for a few minutes before he settled down. Chanyeol had been home every single night for two weeks though and had spoiled Changwook like crazy, insisting on cuddling the boy to sleep and even letting Changwook sleep in his arms for hours because he didn’t want to let go. Now Baekhyun is stuck with a clingy baby who likes being cuddled just a bit too much.

Even right now, Baekhyun is holding Changwook against him, the little boy’s face resting on his chest as his legs are straddled against Baekhyun’s waist. The father is cradling his head with his hand and rocking the both of them back and forth, humming the lullaby that Chanyeol had written for Changwook the night before he was born. It’s Changwook’s favorite song and it always helps calm the baby down especially when he’s fussy. His hand is bunched into a little fist and he’s sucking on the knuckle of his thumb. He continues to fight sleep though, eyes wide open and checking on Baekhyun every once in a while.

Baekhyun watches a girl group prance around in thigh high boots and fishnets on the TV and the camera pans to the other idols in attendance and he catches a glimpse of Chanyeol in the corner of the screen. His husband and his band mates are dressed head to toe in Gucci today and Chanyeol’s black hair has been parted into a comma. He looks absolutely handsome and Baekhyun can’t wait until he gets home so he can run his hands all over his husband. The girl group’s stage ends and an actor and actress appear on the stage to announce best male group of the year. EXO is nominated for this but so is Zero Force, the winning team of PD101, the team that Baekhyun would’ve made if he had stayed on the show.

Zero Force wins and there’s an eruption of applause from the crowd. Chanyeol shakes some of their hands and gives them supportive pats on the back as the newer idol group takes the stage for their acceptance speech. Most of them are crying, not able to say any proper words but all of them look so incredibly happy, their dreams finally coming true. Baekhyun wonders if he would’ve cried too if he were on that stage. He wonders if anyone even remembers that he was supposed to be the center of that group.

A few performances later and the familiar beat of EXO’s latest hit song finally begins to play and the roar from the crowd seems to shake the entire venue. Changwook recognizes this song and he shifts his tiny body to face the TV, pulling his fist away from his mouth so he can babble and point at the screen.

“Yeah baby,” Baekhyun nods, “that’s dad and the uncles on the TV. Don’t they look so cool?” They do look pretty cool in their fancy stage outfits and with all the laser lights and special effects. The cameraman misses Chanyeol’s special part, choosing instead to film the audience and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. They end their electrifying performance after three songs and Changwook begins to whine because the camera pans away from his dad and uncles to someone else. Baekhyun rubs his back though and he settles down again, a small pout on his lip though. Baekhyun laughs and kisses it away, nuzzling at his son’s cheek and nipping at the baby fat there. Changwook squirms and giggles and a few minutes later it’s time for daesang announcements. Baekhyun would be lying if he says he isn’t nervous but he knows that EXO will win big, just like they always do. Some heartbeat-skipping moments later, it’s confirmed that EXO has won both Album of the Year and Song of the Year and Baekhyun has to hold back from cheering loudly because Changwook doesn’t like loud noises late at night. He chooses to clap instead and happily babbles to Changwook about how his uncles and dad just won two very important awards. Changwook doesn’t seem to understand much but he claps along and babbles back when he sees his dad and uncles on the TV again.

“…and to my family watching this at home,” Chanyeol hesitantly says, his deep eyes looking into the camera. There’s wariness and fear that someone might found out who he’s really talking to. Everyone else will just think that he’s referring to his parents and Yoora but only a few people really know that he’s talking about Baekhyun and Changwook. “Thank you for always being by my side and supporting and loving me quietly. I know it isn’t easy loving someone like me and that it’s been an especially hard year but really, thank you for believing in me and trusting me. I’ll work hard to become someone that you can always be proud of. I love you. I’ll love you forever and always.” Baekhyun is a little teary eyed from Chanyeol’s speech but he quickly wipes them away with one of Changwook’s cloth blankets lying around. It was a difficult year with them figuring everything out and how to best raise Changwook away from the spotlight. They were slowly getting the hang of things now though and their families and super close friends were always there to help out too.

The show ends with the encore performance and Baekhyun decides that it’s time to put Changwook to bed whether he likes it or not. The little boy fights it as Baekhyun changes his diaper and swaddles him tightly in a blanket. Changwook is whining and squirming but Baekhyun holds him close and turns off all the lights in the nursery, walking around the room in a bouncing motion and patting his son’s back. Changwook cries for a few minutes but then he gives in and falls asleep. Baekhyun walks around for a few more minutes to make sure his son is really asleep before he sets him down in the crib and turns on the baby monitor. He wants to stay up and wait for Chanyeol but he knows that taller male is probably out eating a celebratory dinner with the rest of his team. He falls asleep on the couch and at about three in the morning he’s woken up when he’s picked up and cradled against a sturdy chest.

“You’re home?” he asks sleepily as he loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. His husband is freshly showered and wearing his Under Armor training shirt and a pair of sweats.

“I’m home,” Chanyeol confirms, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s mouth sweetly.

“Me and Changwook watched the show today,” Baekhyun tells him. “He was very excited to see you and the guys. Congratulations on the awards,” he says, pursing his mouth for another kiss that Chanyeol gives him quickly.

“The best award is getting to come home to you,” Chanyeol chuckles as he lies Baekhyun down on their bed and slides in next to him.

“Chanyeol, I love you,” Baekhyun says, stroking the side of his face gently. “Loving you is really easy so don’t ever worry, okay?” Chanyeol nods, and then he’s hovering over Baekhyun’s smaller form, caging the other male in with his arms. They start kissing, Baekhyun’s fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s still damp hair as their chests rub against each other. It’s soft and slow and sensual and Baekhyun loves the weight of Chanyeol pressing against him. He loves how Chanyeol’s hands know where exactly to fit and squeeze. He loves how Chanyeol can take him and reduce him to a sensitive, quivering mess of love and affection. They’re both too tired to do anything more and Baekhyun is the one who falls asleep again first, his hand holding on tightly to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol is stroking Baekhyun’s ring finger where his simple silver band encrusted with two rows of tiny sparkling diamonds is resting. The inside of the band has two dates engraved on it, the date they officially signed the marriage papers and the date that Changwook was expected to be born. They were lucky that Changwook actually came out that day. The ring is worth more to him than a daesang ever will be. Chanyeol’s own matching ring is hidden underneath his shirt, hung on a thin silver chain that he always keeps around his neck. His stylists use to look at it funny when they dressed him but they’ve never asked any questions and Chanyeol doesn’t tell them anything. They’ve now opted to always dress him in tops that aren’t too low-cut or revealing.

Very few people actually know that he and Baekhyun are married and have a child. Their parents and siblings know but they have yet to tell Baekbom’s wife and children about Changwook and are not planning on it anytime soon. The people at the company who know are the top executives and Chanyeol’s managers and group members. His members had been shocked when he had first broken the news. He had been afraid that he would be kicked out of the group but those boys were his best friends, his brothers, and they had all been supportive from day one. They were at the private hospital when Changwook was born and visited Changwook and Baekhyun frequently during their time off. Joonmyun was even designated as Changwook’s godfather and the leader adores the boy to the end of the world. He has already made his list of loud toys to gift Changwook for his first birthday in retaliation for all of Chanyeol’s noise that he has dealt with for nearly the past decade.

Everyone involved in Baekhyun’s pregnancy and Changwook’s birth at their exclusive, private hospital had been required to sign gag orders to confirm their promise of privacy and silence. Chanyeol had also paid a lot of money to make sure that their marriage registration was kept private and not viewable in public records. He had done everything in his power to protect Baekhyun and Changwook.

Some people might think that he was going overboard and maybe even a little ashamed of Changwook to go to such lengths to hide the child’s existence but Chanyeol completely disagreed. Chanyeol loved to compose. He loved to create and use all of his energy to craft something beautiful and meaningful. Changwook was his life’s best piece of work. He had been the creation of Chanyeol’s ultimate love and trust and he couldn’t be more prideful over his beautiful son. If he lived in a perfect world, he would show Changwook and Baekhyun off to everyone. He would brag about his beautiful family and plaster their adorable pictures all over his social media profiles. He would hold Baekhyun’s hand in the street and kiss him in front of coffee shops. They would take Changwook to the park and to kid’s cafes and eat ice cream and shop for cute clothes together. However, he lives in the real world and the real world is full of cruel people who are ready to hurt innocent people for no good reason. He wants Baekhyun and Changwook’s lives to be bright and full of happiness and for now this is the best way to achieve that.

 

Changwook is two now and he’s the most sociable kid that Baekhyun knows. From the moment he wakes up to his last word before bed, Changwook talks about anything and everything as best as his limited vocabulary and grammar allow him to. He wants to know how the scary toilet works and why the moon replaces the sun when it gets dark outside. He tells Baekhyun all about his favorite dinosaurs and asks to check out more dinosaur books whenever they’re at the library. He video calls Chanyeol every single night while he’s snuggled up to Baekhyun and they talk until the little boy drifts off to sleep. Chanyeol has been on the western side of the hemisphere for the past three weeks, doing a concert tour and filming a new show, and Baekhyun’s bed is empty so Changwook occupies the spot next to him now. Baekhyun knows that it’s bad practice to let Changwook sleep on their bed every night but his boy is precious and he can’t deny those wide eyes and those big ears.

“He had quite a lot to say tonight,” Chanyeol grins as he adjusts his phone. He’s lying on top of his pillow in the hotel room, his bed hair sticking up in all directions. Chanyeol’s just wearing his gray muscle tank, his strong biceps flexing in this position. Baekhyun misses those arms around him. In Chanyeol’s background, Baekhyun can see that the sun is just beginning to rise. The moon is high in the sky for him and Changwook.

“He really misses you,” Baekhyun says quietly, careful not to wake their son up. They’re calling Chanyeol from the laptop but Changwook is deep asleep now, cradled against Baekhyun’s body, one hand gripping on tightly to Baekhyun’s soft t-shirt. “I really miss you.”

“I miss you guys too,” Chanyeol sighs sadly. “Just three more days though. I’ll be home and we’ll be together again. We can do something fun together. I’ll ask Yoora and see if she can get her friend to open the Children’s Museum for us after hours.”

“Changwook would love that,” Baekhyun agrees, stroking his son’s hair softly. “Or maybe we can go swimming? Baekbom knows someone who might be able to get us in after closing too.”

“Let’s ask him tomorrow what he wants to do,” Chanyeol says, looking at his son fondly.

“He really wants you to take him to the dinosaur exhibit that’s in town,” Baekhyun says hesitantly. They had gone a few days ago and Changwook had the best time digging for fossils and doing other dinosaur related activities. There was even a robotic T-rex walking around and Changwook and Baekhyun had taken the cheesiest photos right next to it. Changwook had so much fun, and sugar, that he demanded that Chanyeol come along with them next time too. Baekhyun knew it wasn’t possible though because the exhibit was only opened during the daytime and there were too many people there that could potentially recognize Chanyeol.

“I wish I could,” Chanyeol smiles sadly. He knows how much Changwook loves dinosaurs and he had even gotten him a few gifts from the Field Museum in Chicago but it wouldn’t compare to actually being there with Changwook.

“He’ll understand someday,” Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol really hopes that he will. Now that Changwook is older, he wants Chanyeol to be with him. He wants to go places with Chanyeol and tell everyone about his super handsome and tall daddy. But he can’t. Not yet at least.

“Do you think-that we’re doing what’s right?” Chanyeol asks uncertainly.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun answers honestly. “But we’re trying our best.” There’s a knock on Chanyeol’s door and the idol frowns at the phone.

“I’ll let you go,” Baekhyun tells him, knowing that his husband has a full day of rehearsals.

“I love you Baek,” Chanyeol says, wanting to kiss his small lover and hold him close.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun replies with a smile, trying his best to be strong.  
“Three days, babe,” Chanyeol reminds him. Baekhyun nods and then the call ends.

 

They’re at the supermarket doing their Sunday grocery shopping and Baekhyun is unloading the cart onto the conveyor belt for checkout. Changwook is seated in the cart and he’s busy watching a show on Baekhyun’s smartphone. It’s about a Russian girl and her pet bear and the show is actually in Russian but Changwook laughs at it like he understands the foreign language fluently. The old lady working the register recognizes them and immediately begins to chat as Baekhyun pulls out Chanyeol’s black card.

“Oh your son has gotten so big now,” she coos as she bags the milk. “I remember when he was still just a tiny little thing in his stroller.”

“He’s two now, grandma,” Baekhyun tells her. Changwook hears this and turns around quickly to hold up two fingers and give her a cute smile before he turns his attention back on the screen.

“Already two and I have yet to see your husband tag along with you guys,” she clucks at him as she packs the eggs.

“Grandma,” Baekhyun sighs, knowing that she brings up this conversation every time she rings them out. Going through her line is easier than the anxiety that would come with getting rung out by one of the college part time workers who might still recognize him from the show years ago. “He’s just abroad again. He has a very busy job.”

“No job should be too busy to choose over you two sweet pumpkins,” she says.

“He’s a great father and husband,” Baekhyun defends Chanyeol. He knows that she thinks that Chanyeol is potentially some cheating deadbeat but that’s not the case at all.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, sweetheart,” she says again. She hands Changwook a free lollipop and Baekhyun swipes the card.

“We’ll see you again next weekend,” Baekhyun tells her with a smile. Changwook waves goodbye too.

“Bring your husband along too!” she calls after them. Baekhyun can only nod, knowing that next weekend will be yet another disappointment for her. Chanyeol is in Hong Kong next weekend for a fashion event.

 

Sometimes when Baekhyun’s walking down the street with no cap or mask to hide himself, he gets afraid. He’s afraid that someone might recognize him and start asking him questions or taking pictures. He almost always has Changwook with him too and he can’t even imagine a situation where someone confronts him about the toddler balanced on his hip and why he disappeared from the entertainment world.

They stopped writing articles about his disappearance a long time ago. The last time his name was in the news was when the company debuted their newest boy group and he wasn’t in the line up. Fans were upset and disappointed that he wouldn’t be debuting and there were even a few trending posts trying to determine his whereabouts. Chanyeol and the company had those quickly deleted though and once again the world let Byun Baekhyun fade from their memories.

He was comfortable around older adults and grandmas and grandpas because they really would have no idea or care about who he was. It was when he passed high school students in their wrinkly uniforms and college students in their neat slacks though that he held his breath and averted his eyes. He would hold Changwook close to him and walk as briskly as possible to avoid any unwanted interrogation. Changwook was a chatterbox and a social butterfly but he was always able to sense when Baekhyun felt uncomfortable and kept quiet in these situations and let his father hide his face.

There were a few times when he felt like he had been caught. A teenage girl would stare at him and his son for just a few seconds too long and he would hold his breath, his heart pounding hard in his chest. The girls always just looked away though and didn’t give them a second glance. It was only then that Baekhyun could let out a breath of relief and be on his way home. They couldn’t recognize him without all the eyeliner and makeup and tight, designer outfits. These days, he preferred warm cardigans that Changwook could snuggle against when he was feeling cuddly and nicely fitted pants that allowed him to bend down and pick things up. There was no time or use to put on makeup and doll up his eyes either. All that gunk on his face was bad for his baby’s sensitive skin anyways and he much rather be able to kiss and cuddle with Changwook.

 

Baekhyun’s worse nightmare comes true two weeks before Christmas. Changwook is three now and today is the day that they’re going to the mall to choose out a gift for Chanyeol. It’s cold outside now so Baekhyun bundles Changwook up in his puffy winter coat and wraps a thick scarf around his neck before topping his head off with a warm, knitted hat.

“What do you want to get dad for Christmas?” he asks as he helps Changwook slide into his winter boots.

“A dinosaur sweater!” Changwook says excitedly. The last time they were at the mall, they had seen a dinosaur sweater on a mannequin but the store had sold out of the size that fit Chanyeol already.

“We’ll go see if they have dad’s size today then,” Baekhyun chuckles.

“We need to buy a present for grandma and grandpa too,” Changwook tells him.

“I already got presents for them,” Baekhyun says. He had chosen electric blankets for his in-laws because he knew they got cold easily these days. “But you can choose something for them too. I’m sure they’ll love to receive two gifts from us.”

“Daddy, are you getting presents too?” Changwook asks suddenly, tilting his head to the side.

“What do you mean, baby?” Baekhyun asks, confused.

“Christmas presents are supposed to be a surprise,” Changwook explains, “so I can’t buy you your present when I’m with you and I have no money,” he holds up his empty palms. “But dad can’t take me shopping because he’s too busy so I can’t give you a present,” he begins to pout, looking incredibly upset. Baekhyun smiles because his son is such a sweetheart and he pokes at the pout.

“It’s okay, baby,” he says, pulling Changwook in for a hug. “You are my favorite present and you’re more than enough! I’m sure dad bought you and me nice presents too. That will be my surprise Christmas gift.” His phone rings suddenly and he slips it out of his coat pocket. Baekbom is calling, which is odd because his brother should still be at work.

“Hello?” He picks up, putting it on speaker so that he can finish getting Changwook ready.

“Where are you right now?” Baekbom’s worried voice cracks out from the speakers. Baekhyun wrinkles his nose because it’s unlike Baekbom to talk like that.

“Me and Changwook are about to go out-”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Baekbom says almost immediately. “You and Changwook stay home. Don’t leave. Don’t answer the door for anyone. Don’t pick up phone calls from unknown numbers. Just don’t do anything.” Baekhyun turns the phone off speaker mode and holds it up to his ear, very worried now about why Baekbom was so worried.

“What’s going on?” he asks, his eyes darting from Changwook to their front door. Changwook looks upset because he heard that they can’t go out today.

“Has Chanyeol called you yet?” his brother asks instead. Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I haven’t heard from him today. They’re filming their new music video.”

“Baek,” his brother says, his voice catching in his throat, “it’s bad.” Baekhyun feels his heart stop. Did something happen to Chanyeol? Had there been an accident?

“What happened?” Baekhyun demands to know, turning around so Changwook can’t see the turmoil on his face.

“There are articles,” Baekbom says hesitantly, “and pictures.”

“Of what?” Baekhyun asks, getting annoyed that Baekbom just won’t spill it already.

“Of you and Changwook,” Baekbom finally says. “They know now. Everyone knows about you and Changwook.” Baekhyun drops the phone and turns around to see his most precious miracle sitting on the floor with a pout on his face. His special secret is not so safe anymore.

 

[BREAKING] EX-IDOL TRAINEE STAR, BAEKHYUN REVEALED TO HAVE A SON

 

            Reporters have uncovered that Byun Baekhyun, former contestant on PD101, is a father to a three-year-old boy. Byun was a very popular trainee on the show and was thought to have the number one spot secured. However, he dropped out of the show prior to the finals for ‘health’ reasons. Fans were expecting his debut in _Crossfire_ , the newest SM Entertainment boy group but were unfortunately disappointed when his name was not released for the final lineup. He has remained out of the spotlight since his last episode of PD101.

            Byun has been recently spotted out and about with an unidentified three-year-old boy. Pictures show the two running simple errands like grocery shopping and playing at the apartment complex’s playground. Sources close to the two have confirmed that the child is indeed Byun’s biological son. The child’s age matches up to the time Byun dropped out of the show too, indicating that Byun indeed did leave the show because of the child. Byun’s representatives have not yet made a statement but there is no doubt that the child is the former trainee’s. There is also no word on who the child’s other parent is. Sources claim that they have never seen Byun and his son with another parental figure. It is entirely possible that Byun may be a single father. This article will be updated as more information comes to light.

 

Baekhyun is trembling but he’s trying to stay calm. Changwook is sleeping in his lap and he’s stroking his son’s hair to keep himself sane. He scrolls through the article again, one of many articles trending with his name plastered in the headline. He stops and pauses to look at the grainy pictures. Some date back to last summer. He knows this because Changwook is wearing shorts in the pictures of them at the playground. It’s crazy that they’ve been watched for nearly five months and he had no idea. There are pictures of them playing with a pile of leaves in the fall. There are pictures of Changwook petting the neighbor’s puppy out on the sidewalk. The most recent picture was taken of them last week, at the supermarket, in the ice cream aisle. Baekhyun can’t believe that he didn’t know they were being followed. This article at least had the decency to blur his son’s face but he’s seen other articles and posts where Changwook’s cherubic face is crystal clear. His heart is a mangled mess right now. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to go on from this.

 

[+6,459; -546] I guess this just proves that all trainees do are open their legs for a shot at fame.

[+6,108; -453] I wonder which PD or sponsor he slept with. He couldn’t have gotten that far on the show without feeling up someone. Look at the luxury apartment they live in too. He has no job or income so he must be getting fed money by someone still.

[+5,400; -2,300] As a fan who supported him from the first episode, I am disappointed. I was waiting for his debut but he was whoring around with rich men the entire time. Such a waste of talent.

[+4,350; -235] I feel bad for the kid. His dad was the Nation’s pick and know he’s known as the nation’s whore. And he was kept as a secret too. How disappointed Baekhyun must be, knowing that kid ruined all his dreams and future.

[+1,395; -1,200] Baekhyun-ah I’ll always believe in you! Stay strong and ignore all the mean people in the comments. Raise your son beautifully!

[+723; -206] Am I the only one who thinks the baby looks cute…he definitely looks like he’s cutie Baekhyun’s child.

[+283; -506] Leave him and the baby alone. Baekhyun left the spotlight for a reason and it looks like he and his son are happy and healthy.

 

The beeping of the front door makes him flinch and he nearly drops the tablet onto Changwook’s face, but he catches it just in time. He looks up, fearing the worst but it’s just Chanyeol. His husband is dressed in all black, a cap pulled over his eyes and a mask still covering his face but he pulls it off quickly as soon as the door is shut.

“Baek,” he says breathlessly, worriedly as he drops his bag and storms into the living room, scooping his two smaller loves into his arms and holding them tightly. He nuzzles his nose into Baekhyun’s soft hair and runs his hands up small shoulders.

“They know,” Baekhyun states, all of sudden feeling very small in Chanyeol’s warm embrace and letting his guard down for the first time that day. His entire body goes slack against his husband’s and Changwook groans and shifts in his sleep. “They all know now.”

“PR is working right now on getting those articles down,” Chanyeol tells him. “It’s a complete invasion of privacy and the company is working on getting lawyers to sue news outlets and reposters that didn’t blur Changwook’s face.”

Chanyeol is livid. Baekhyun can tell by the tightness in his voice and they way he tenses up momentarily before relaxing. He leans even more into his husband and takes one hand to cup his cheek, stroking at the soft skin there gently.

“I’m not letting them get away with this,” Chanyeol tells him. “You and Changwook’s are not anyone’s business but mine. This should have never gotten out. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“No one knows it’s you though, right?” Baekhyun asks. It was only his name mentioned in all the articles. The other parent was still mysteriously unknown and as long as Chanyeol’s reputation wasn’t damaged, Baekhyun could endure this. It would all be forgotten in a few months time anyways.

“I don’t think so,” Chanyeol sighs, not feeling any better about the situation. “Unless they’re saving that big reveal for some slow news day.”

“What are we going to do?” Baekhyun asks helplessly.

“I don’t know, baby,” Chanyeol says back, voice catching in his throat. Just like always, they’re going to have to figure things out one wobbly step at a time.

 

“Chanyeol, they know it’s you,” his manager calls him late the next night. He had been instructed to lay low for a few days but he would’ve stayed with his little family no matter what. Baekhyun really needed him right now and Changwook, well the toddler had no idea what was going on but he was enjoying a rare time with both his parents. “ _Two-catch_ has pictures of you guys on your family vacation in the fall. They also dug up the marriage license and Changwook’s birth certificate. They want big gag money and a compromise.”

“What’s the compromise?” Chanyeol asks quickly. The gag money he would offer in a heartbeat but the compromise sounded sketchy.

“A dating scandal in exchange for your family to be kept a secret,” his manager says.

“A dating scandal with who?” Chanyeol asks, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

“It won’t be you,” his manager tells him. “It’ll be Jongin and Kyungsoo.” The names of his fellow group mates makes his blood run cold.

“They can’t do that,” he responds angrily. “Kyungsoo isn’t out yet. He’s not ready yet.” Kyungsoo and Jongin had been dating for just as long as Chanyeol and Baekhyun were together but they were kept an even tighter secret. Kyungsoo’s parents were nice people but very traditional and conservative. When they found out that Kyungsoo was a potential carrier they had him prescribed heavy hormone blockers and even scheduled a surgery to have him “fixed”. Kyungsoo had backed out of the entire thing last minute though and to this day his parents still didn’t know the truth. They wanted him to marry a nice girl and adopt children if biological children weren’t possible. Kyungsoo’s parents would be livid if they found out this way. The small vocalist already dreaded unnecessary attention and the whole scandal would be a nightmare for him.

“The company also has a request,” his manager says.

“What is it?” Chanyeol questions, his stomach still queasy.

“They want Baekhyun to deny that Changwook is his.”

“No fucking way,” Chanyeol says back, feeling his heart rate elevate even more.

“It has to be done, Chanyeol,” their manager regretfully sighs. “The dating scandal and the denial. It’s the only way to bury this entire thing.”

“I can’t do that,” Chanyeol’s voice cracks as he turns around to look at Baekhyun and Changwook, sitting on the couch and watching the toddler’s favorite dinosaur movie. It’s long past Changwook’s bedtime but he’s waiting for Chanyeol to tuck him in. “ _We_ can’t do that.”

“Chanyeol-”

“I’ll think about it,” he interrupts. “I’ll get back to you.” He hangs up before there’s a response and he walks back to Baekhyun and Changwook.

“Everything okay?” Baekhyun asks, looking a little concerned. His tiny husband has been super stressed out from the big reveal. They had both been avoiding the internet since most of the comments were extremely negative and derogative towards Baekhyun.

“They’re as okay as they can be,” Chanyeol lied, giving him a small shrug of his shoulders. Baekhyun nodded, understanding that things were complicated right now.

“Dad, I’m happy!” Changwook snuggles up against him, hooking their arms together.

“And why are you happy?” Chanyeol asks, making his voice bright and happy and tickling the sides of his son’s belly.

“Because we’re all together!” Changwook beams. He has Baekhyun’s soft, square smile and cute little nose but his eyes and ears, those are all Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s heart melts at the sight of his life’s best creation. How can he ever deny that his beautiful little thing is his? Changwook is all things bright and loveable and Chanyeol refuses to dampen that light. They had hid him for nearly four years to protect him but to outright deny him just wasn’t right. He wouldn’t do that to his son. He couldn’t live with himself if he did. So he makes a decision and he makes it alone.

 

[BREAKING] EXO’s Chanyeol Revealed to be the Father of Byun Baekhyun’s Son

_“…I was the stubborn one who chased after Baekhyun and couldn’t let him go. If there is anyone to blame, it is me. Baekhyun and my son have done nothing wrong. I have taken and will continue to take full responsibility for all of my actions.”_

 

[+12,345; -203] Wow…just fucking wow. I did not see that one coming.

[+11,729; -205] He admitted to being together for eight years now. His fans are going to create a riot.

[+11,203; -197] So Baekhyun wasn’t sleeping with a sponsor but with his sunbae instead? Does that make it any better? He’s still a slut for getting pregnant before marriage.

[+8,327; -305] I think this is the most scandalous scandal that the idol world has ever come across. Dating even through out their pre-debut years, a child out of wedlock, and then keeping the kid a secret. The poor kid is going to be so disappointed when he learns the truth.

[+7,653; -2,871] Park Chanyeol is over. He just dug his grave and sealed his coffin. It’ll be crazy if he has any fans left after this.

[+4,962; -145] I’m a Chanyeol fan but I’m in complete shock. I think I need some time to understand all of this.

[+3,298; -1,432] This fucker ruined Baekhyun’s life. If he had just kept it in his pants, our Baekhyunnie would be Korea’s top idol right now. I hate him. I don’t know what Baekhyun saw in a guy like him.

[+3,143; -1,324] Park Chanyeol needs to apologize to Baekhyun for destroying his dreams. I remember how many happy tears Baekhyun cried when he ranked first for PD101. I wonder how many sad tears he cried when he realized he would never stand on stage again. It’s all Park Chanyeol’s fault.

[+2,452; -725] Our Baekhyunnie, you’ve gone through a hard time. In the next life meet someone new.

[+732; -403] This was cute though…he wrote a nice letter to his fans and posted personal pictures of his family. They look really happy and there were legitimate reasons why they kept their son a secret. My favorite picture is the one of Chanyeol talking to Baekhyun’s baby bump.

[+418; -382] Am I the only one who thinks Park Chanyeol is fucking cool? He heard that another news outlet was going to leak the news so he posted the letter and pictures before _Two-catch_ could out them. He took matters into his own hands and made the big reveal his own. It might be a little late but the pictures are touching. _Two-catch_ is shameless for following them all the way to Japan for their family vacation. They still even have the nerve to post pictures of their marriage license and the baby’s birth certificate.

[+204; -75] Wow their son is so cute! He looks like the perfect mixture of both of them. And Baekhyun still looks so good even though we haven’t seen him in years! Chanyeol is still so handsome too. It must not have been easy but thank you for sharing your precious family with us. We’ll look over you beautifully.

 

“Why did you do it?” Baekhyun asks, standing at the glass windows leading out to their balcony. It’s seven in the morning and the sun is just beginning to rise but the sky is a dusty gray because of the snowfall. Delicate little flakes keep on falling down, blanketing their small slab of concrete with a soft sheet of white. His arms are crossed a he watches the sky continue to brighten. Baekhyun slept on the couch last night after he got the text messages and then searched up the articles. He couldn’t even look at Chanyeol last night. They were fortunate that Changwook had already been tucked into bed.

Chanyeol’s reflection in the glass panel stares back at him. He’s in gray sweats, scruffled up near the ankles and the soft baby blue tee that Baekhyun bought him for his birthday three years ago. Despite his soft, gentle appearance though the other male looks haggard and roughed out. He probably got little sleep last night too.

“I didn’t want to hide anymore,” Chanyeol answers simply. Baekhyun can see his reflection appear closer and closer in the glass until he can feel Chanyeol’s warmth radiate against his back. They aren’t touching though. Chanyeol wants to reach out and hold his husband close and chase away all the worries of the world but it’s too soon. They need a bit more time.

“ _Two-catch_ knew it was me and they wanted to exchange the pictures of us for pictures of Jongin and Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. He hadn’t talked to Baekhyun at all before posting his letter and the pictures. He had thought about hard for one whole day and last night he went for it before he could back out. “The company, they wanted you to say that Changwook wasn’t yours. That he was just a kid you watched from time to time. I couldn’t let that become the truth. There’s a lot of things we can explain to Changwook about the first three years of his life but that-there’s no way we could’ve explained that to him. And the more I thought about it Baek, I’m just so tired of hiding you and him. We deserve more than that. We deserve to be happy without fearing people’s perceptions.”

Baekhyun is quiet, too quiet. He’s still upset because Chanyeol didn’t confront him at all before doing what he did. This wasn’t just Chanyeol’s family. It was _their_ family and he had just as much of say in it. He’s also upset because Chanyeol’s career and reputation are on the line here. It’s hard to bounce back from a scandal, especially one as big as this and his husband is still at peak fame. They have no idea what the future has in store for them now and it scares Baekhyun.

“Were they right?” Chanyeol asks suddenly and faintly. “No one has ever said it before until now but I’ve always thought about it. It’s always been sitting in the back of my mind. I really did take away your future. I ended your dreams of being on stage and I’ve kept you trapped in this apartment with our son. God, Baek, you were meant to be so much more than this. You wanted to be a star and I took that way from you. You were always the happiest on stage. I wouldn’t be surprised if you did hate me. I stole your dreams from right under you-”

“Stop,” Baekhyun whispers as whips around and puts his hand on Chanyeol’s chest. “You know how much you mean to me, Chanyeol. You know that I _love_ you and that we both made those decisions. It was both of us and there is no one to blame for what happened and even if there was, the blame wouldn’t fall only on you.”

“This isn’t what you wanted though,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “This wasn’t your dream.”

“You’re right,” Baekhyun says, stepping closer so that their chests are touching. “I wanted stage and the spotlight and the attention. I wanted it so badly that I ran myself into the ground for four years, trying my best to prove that I was worthy of it. That all changed though, Chanyeol. The second I knew that Changwook was alive and growing everything began to change. I wanted a happy family and life with you.” He leans his head against Chanyeol’s chest and wraps his arms around the other male’s waist tightly. “And along the way, I realized that even from the very start, all I’ve ever wanted was to be with you. Whether it was sharing the stage with you and seeing you perform your best or sharing a home together and waking up next to you in the morning, I just wanted to be with you. My dream was always _you_ , Chanyeol. That has never changed.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighs shakily, his hands trembling as he tries to hold onto his small husband’s shirt.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun looks up and stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss against Chanyeol’s mouth. “I love you so much and I have no regrets when it comes to you. Those people, they know nothing about what we have. It’s upsetting to read what they write but still, you and I know our situation the best and we know why we did it. Everything we’ve ever done, every decision we’ve ever made was to protect Changwook and I wouldn’t do anything differently.”

“You aren’t mad at me anymore?” Chanyeol asks, looking like a soft puppy.

“Babe, I was never mad at you,” Baekhyun says, stroking the back of Chanyeol’s neck. “A little upset because you didn’t talk to me about it but never mad.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol tells him. “And now the whole world knows it, just like they should.”

“We’ll get through this,” Baekhyun nods, tiptoeing for another kiss. “Just like we always do.”

 

[HOT NEWS] EXO’s Chanyeol Becomes a Father of Two

            The idol and his husband, Byun Baekhyun, were a hot topic last year when it was suddenly revealed that they were married and had a three-year-old son together. They originally faced a lot of backlash and opposition but as time passed, and more adorable pictures of their family were released, the public became more accepting and open minded towards their relationship. The cute family was even offered a spot on a reality TV show but politely declined, wanting to control what content they released to the public.

            Park Chanyeol has gained a lot of admiration and praise for being the ‘perfect’ father and husband. He boldly stood up for his family during a press conference after the breaking news was released and has consistently shared beautiful updates of his family. Reports of Byun Baekhyun being an affectionate father have also been shared as people have caught sight of the former trainee more in public.

            Four months ago Park and Byun revealed in a picture update that their son, Changwook, was to become an older brother. This morning, Park posted another update of newborn baby feet compared to the size of his thumbs and announced that their second baby had arrived in the world early in the morning. The family’s representatives have stated that both Byun and the baby are doing fine and are scheduled to go home in two day’s time. The couple has yet to reveal the name of their second child or the gender but many people only have well wishes and happiness for the beautiful family. When reached for a comment about the expansion of his family, all Park could say was that it was a _“dream come true.”_

 

 

 


End file.
